1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of a motor and more particularly, relates to a control apparatus that performs two-degree-of-freedom-control of a motor of a torque servo that drives links of a robot by a combination of a feedback control and a feed forward control.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-50666 discloses a technique in which a target value following property for a torque command value is improved using a two degree-of-freedom control.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-42573 discloses a technique for calculating an output torque of a motor to achieve a target robot motion using a two degree-of-freedom control. However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-42573 relates to a control of the whole robot and does not relate to a control of the motor for each joint part of the robot.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-50666 does not consider torque to rotate a motor or the like to obtain a reaction force when the robot contacts an environment in a feedforward calculator. It is therefore impossible to accurately control the output torque.